La fin
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Au cours d'une mission Sam est gravement blessé et tombe dans le coma... C'est quand elle se réveille que Jack décide qu'il en a assez de voir tout le temps les gens qu'il aime se faire blesser gravement et même parfois tuer et décide alors de quitte


****

Titre : La fin  
_**Résumé : **Au cours d'une mission Sam est gravement blessé et tombe dans le coma... C'est quand elle se réveille que Jack décide qu'il en a assez de voir tout le temps les gens qu'il aime se faire blesser gravement et même parfois tuer et décide alors de quitter le SGC. En quelques mots, ce pourrait être le dernier épisode de Stargate, d'où le titre.  
**Genre : **Début dramatique (j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, c'est pas mon habitude de faire des trucs qui font pleurer snif, snif...) mais une fin assez romantique avec un zeste de citron... heu... d'aventure désolé. Ce fic est surtout basé sur la relation de Sam et Jack pour un dernier épisode c'est pourquoi j'ai un peu mis à l'écart les autres personnages parce que j'aimerais que la fin ressemble un peu a cela, si possible... Par contre, je n'ai laissé aucune place à un peu d'humour, désolé, je n'ai pas le cœur à faire de l'humour en ce moment._

* * *

LA FIN

P3X489

SG-1 était en mission depuis 3 jours sur cette planète d'aspect tranquille. Sam avait fait quelques expériences, Jonas avait un grand sourire parce que c'était la première fois qu'il préparait à manger pour tout le monde et Jack et Teal'c s'étaient baladés pendant 2 jours. Il n'y avait aucune vie, que ce soit végétal ou animal sur cette planète, ce qui intriguait de plus en plus Sam d'où le but de ces expériences au court de ces 2 journées. Au point le plus calme de la journée, quand tout le monde était assis pour faire une pause, le sol se mit à trembler.

Jack : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sam : Je n'en sais rien du tout mon colonel, je peux seulement vous affirmer que cette planète n'a rien d'instable pour que ce tremblement de Terre soit naturel.

Jack : Quoi ? Teal'c ? Une idée ?

Teal'c : Je ne sais pas O'Neill !

Jonas : Regardez !

Jonas regardait complètement à l'opposé des autres membres de SG-1. Quand ils les appela tout le monde se retourna et fut ébloui par le spectacle qu'ils voyaient !

Teal'c : O'Neill, il faut partir !

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela que 2 chasseurs de la mort leurs fonçaient droit dessus. Toute l'équipe se mit à courir en direction de la porte des étoiles qui était encore à 800 mètres d'eux.

Jack : Mais pourquoi on ne les a pas entendus arriver ?

Teal'c : Les Goaoul'd peuvent être très silencieux quand ils le veulent.

Jack : Bouais.

Les chasseurs venaient de passer juste au-dessus d'eux, par chance, personne n'avait été touché. Tout le monde continuait de courir, il ne restait plus que 400 mètres mais deux autres chasseurs les suivaient de nouveaux.

Jack : Carter ! Composé les coordonnées, Jonas faites le code du GDO. Teal'c, on essaye de leur tirer dessus.

Sam : Mais mon colonel !

Jack : Obéissez !

Sam ne voulut pas chercher plus loin. Elle continua de courir en regardant tout de même le colonel et Teal'c qui s'était arrêté pour pouvoir tirer sur les 2 énormes engins extraterrestres.

Sam et Jonas avaient atteint la porte des étoiles et Sam composait les coordonnées. Les deux chasseurs venaient de passé au-dessus de Jack et Teal'c et malheureusement ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Jack et Teal'c se remirent à courir pendant que Jonas transmettait le code pour ouvrir l'iris.

Quand Jonas eu finit, les deux autres membres de SG-1 avaient rejoint la porte, ils ne leur restaient que 50 mètres à parcourir pour pouvoir enfin retourner sur la bonne vielle planète.

Mais soudain, des centaines peut-être même des milliers de Jaffas arrivèrent par de multitude anneaux de transport. L'équipe de la Terre n'avait jamais vu cela, c'était incroyable. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu une telle manœuvre de la par d'un quelconque Goaoul'd.

Le Jaffas étant très proche d'eux à présents, ils n'eurent pas d'autre solution que de leur tirer dessus pour essayer de sauver leur vie, un seul moment d'égarement aurait pu les tuer. Jack et Teal'c étaient à l'avant pendant que Sam et Jonas essayaient de les aider à l'arrière.

Jack : Passez la porte Carter ! On vous rejoint après !

Sam : Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sorti à deux, mon colonel !

Jack : Partez, s'il vous plaît !

Mais Sam ne put répondre car au même moment, un des Jaffas qui arrivaient derrière eux arriva à la toucher en plein dans le dos et elle s'écroula littéralement sur le sol.

Jack : Carter !

Mais elle ne répondait pas, elle s'était déjà évanouie.

Jack essaya de se rapprocher d'elle en continuant de tirer.

Jack : Carter ! Répondez-moi !

Mais voyant qu'il lui fallait à tout pris des soins urgents, il décida qu'il était temps de foutre une belle raclée au goaoul'd.

Jack : Très bien ! Jonas, passez la porte et demandez une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement. Teal'c, essayez de me couvrir pendant que je prends Sam.

Teal'c : A vos ordres O'Neill.

Jonas : J'y vais !

Jonas passa la porte pendant que Jack ramassait Sam.

Jack : Allez Teal'c ! On y va !

Jack tenait Sam dans ses bras pendant que Teal'c reculait doucement en continuant de tuer d'autres Jaffas.

Au bout de 5 minutes, ils purent enfin franchir la porte.

Sur Terre

Jonas : Une équipe médicale ! Vite ! Vite !

L'alarme s'était mise en marche à l'arrivé de Jonas.

Jonas : Vite !

Jonas était au milieu de la salle d'embarquement, il attendait impatiemment ces 3 coéquipiers.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent de dos dans la salle.

Jack : Une équipe médicale !

Teal'c : Fermez l'iris !

Hammond : Colonel que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ?

Jack : Une équipe médicale !

Jack tenait toujours Sam dans les bras, il avait les bras tachés de son sang et de celui de Sam. Elle s'était évanouie depuis presque 15 minutes maintenant et Jack s'inquiétait au plus au point.

Jack : Mais ou est passé cette équipe médicale !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Janet suivit de 2 infirmiers qui portait un brancard.

Janet : Qu'est ce qu'elle a colonel ?

Jack : Elle a été touchée dans le dos avec une arme goaoul'd.

Janet : Comme celle de Teal'c ?

Jack : Oui !

Il l'allongea dans le brancard.

Janet : Et vous ?

S'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant ses avants bras taché de sang.

Jack : Ce ne sont que des égratignures ! Allez plutôt soigner Carter !

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela que les personnes vêtues de blouse blanche avaient déjà disparus dans les couloirs du SGC.

15 minutes plus tard.

Teal'c, Jonas et Jack étaient à l'infirmerie. Teal'c et Jonas pour un contrôle de routine et Jack pour soigner ses blessures aux bras. Teal'c et Jonas étaient dans une pièce séparée de Jack, qui lui était dans la salle juste à côté de celle où Janet essayait de tout faire pour sauver Sam.

Un infirmier demanda à Jack d'enlever sa veste puis il commença à le soigner.

Infirmier : Il va falloir que je vous bande vos bras au cas où vos coupures s'infecteraient.

Mais Jack ne répondit pas, il avait les idées ailleurs. Il regardait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y avait 3 médecins dont Janet au tour de Sam qui avaient l'air paniqué. Ils tournaient autour d'elle et avaient un air grave ce qui inquiétait Jack au plus au point.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était rester comme cela à les regarder faire pendant plus de 15 minutes.

Infirmier : Il faudra revenir tous les jours pour vous changer vos pansements.

Jack : D'accord.

Dit-il en se levant et en restant debout devant la vitre qui le séparait de la salle opératoire.

30 minutes plus tard

Jack était toujours debout à regarder les médecins s'agiter au tour du corps inerte de sa coéquipière. Soudain, les médecins stoppèrent et Janet enleva ses gants et sorti de la salle.

Janet : Colonel ? Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes-la ?

Jack ignora sa question et en posa une autre.

Jack : Comment va-t-elle ?

Janet : Les blessures dues à l'arme goaoul'd sont des brûlures au deuxième degré.

Jack : Au mon Dieu !

Janet : Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus inquiétant.

Jack : Quoi ?

Janet : Elle est rester longtemps sans connaissances et elle est tombée dans le coma pendant que nous l'opérions.

Jack : Dans combien de temps va-t-elle en sortir ?

Janet : Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Ca peut-être dans 1 jours comme dans plusieurs mois, mais comme vous le savez Sam ne...

Jack : Elle ne veut pas d'acharnement thérapeutique, je sais.

Janet : Ce qui signifie que dans 3 jours, si elle ne s'est pas réveillée, il faudra que je la débranche des appareils qui la tienne en vie.

Jack : Elle va se réveiller.

Janet : J'espère colonel, j'espère.

Jack ne répondit pas et regardait les infirmiers qui emmenaient Sam dans une chambre. Il ne l'avait pas encore quitté des yeux depuis maintenant presque 1 heure.

Janet : Excusez-moi colonel, il faut que j'informe le général de l'état du major Carter.

Jack : Allez-y.

Janet commença à partir mais quand elle arriva à l'embrasure de la porte, elle se retourna.

Janet : Vous devriez aller vous reposer, mon colonel.

Jack : J'aurais aimé aller au près d'elle.

Janet : Même si elle se réveille de son coma, nous lui avons mis beaucoup d'anesthésiant pour l'opération et ils vont encore faire effet pendant un moment. Allez vous reposer, vous viendrez plus tard la voir.

Jack détourna enfin les yeux de la salle d'opération désormais vide pour regarder Janet.

Jack : Vous avez sans doute raison. Je viendrais la voir tout à l'heure.

Deux jours se passèrent et rien de nouveau ne s'était produit concernant l'état de Sam. Jack s'était reposé pendant 1 petite heure et était revenu à l'infirmerie, dans la chambre de son second qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis. Il dormait même sur un lit à côté du sien.

Malheureusement, le "mauvais" jours était arrivé, c'était aujourd'hui que Janet devait débrancher Sam, elle aurait d'ailleurs dut le faire il y a longtemps mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'infliger cette douleur au colonel et surtout à elle-même.

Infirmerie

Chambre de Sam

Jack s'était assoupi sur le fauteuil près du lit où le corps inanimé de Sam était depuis maintenant 3 jours.

Le docteur Frasier entre pour le voir. Elle s'approcha de lui et mis sa main sur ses épaules et commença à le secouer légèrement.

Janet : Mon colonel !

Mais apparemment il faisait un rêve ou un cauchemar et n'avait pas encore envie d'en sortir tout de suite.

Janet : Mon colonel ! Colonel O'Neill ! Réveillez-vous !

C'est en sursaut qu'il se réveilla.

Jack : Carter !

Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Janet : Désolé mon colonel ce n'est que moi.

Jack reprit vite ses esprits et concentra son regard sur son major.

Jack : Comment va-t-elle ?

Janet : Toujours pareil.

Jack avait cet air triste qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis maintenant un peu plus de 2 jours. Pendant qu'il était dans la chambre de Sam il avait décidé de réfléchir à sa vie depuis qu'il était au SGC et malheureusement il ne se rappela que des mauvais souvenirs. La mort de Kawalsky qui était décédé à cause d'un goaoul'd et encore les autres morts qu'il avait du subir et en particulier quand il avait du demander que l'on arrête de soigner Daniel et qu'il était mort sous ses yeux. Aujourd'hui tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire à cause de Sam, c'était donc maintenant à son tour de mourir... ce n'était pas normal.

Janet : Vous savez que c'est aujourd'hui que je...

Jack : Oui, je sais.

Janet n'osait plus rien dire, elle avait sûrement au tant envie que lui de revoir Sam se réveiller même si elle avait essayé de tenir le coup jusque la.

Jack : Quand ?

Janet elle aussi regardait Sam et ne réalisa pas tout de suite la question que Jack lui avait posée.

Janet : Comment ?

Jack : Quand allez vous la débrancher ?

Janet : J'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps.

Jack : Je sais. Laissez moi encore 5 minutes s'il vous plaît, le temps que je lui dise au revoir.

Janet : Bien sûr. Je vous laisse.

Elle partit de la pièce et du couloir observa Jack qui était en train de parler à Sam sur son lit de mort.

Jack : Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé Carter. Je ne suis pas un bon soldat, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes amis sur le champ de bataille et aujourd'hui c'est votre tour, tout ceci n'est vraiment pas juste. J'aurais préféré mourir il y a longtemps afin de ne pas avoir à subir tous ces malheurs qui s'obstinent à venir à moi. Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas vous avoir sauver, peut-être vous encore plus que les autres. Je suis désolé.

Il s'était mis debout pour dire cela et maintenant il baissait son visage vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

Jack : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Puis il releva la tête et l'on pouvait voir qu'une larme y coulait.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Janet était derrière la porte et attendait pour venir faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il se dirigeât alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Jack : C'est bon docteur.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers Sam.

Jack se mit à sa gauche et lui pris la main pendant que Janet essayait de retenir ses larmes quand elle débranchait les appareils. Mais soudain quelque chose se produisit.

Jack : Carter ?

Janet : Colonel ?

Jack : Elle vient de me serrer la main !

Janet : Vous êtes certain ?

Jack : Affirmatif !

Janet était complètement perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Jack : Rebranchez lui les appareils, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!

Janet : Oui, oui.

Dit-elle en rallumant le moniteur qui tenait jusque la Sam en vie.

Jack : Carter ? Vous m'entendez ? Si oui, essayez de resserrer ma main !

Janet et Jack fixèrent alors la main du colonel et ce fût l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie quand la main de Sam bougea légèrement une nouvelle fois !

Jack : Au mon Dieu ! Sam, vous êtes en vie ! Docteur, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Janet : Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille complètement !

Jack : Ca va prendre combien de temps ?

Janet : Aucune idée.

A ce moment la, les yeux de Sam commencèrent à s'ouvrir et elle eu une sorte de recul quand elle vit qu'elle avait un énorme tube enfoncé dans la gorge.

Janet: Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam ! Je vais vous l'enlever ! Inspirez profondément !

Sam inspira comme lui avait demandé Janet puis le docteur tira un coup sec sur le tube et quand il sortit entièrement de la gorge du major Carter, celle ci se mit à tousser.

Jack : Ca va Carter ?

Sam arrêta de tousser mais elle était vraiment fatiguée et se rallongea sur le lit. Elle essaye ensuite de parler.

Sam : ...

Janet : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que vous ne puissiez pas parler Sam. Si vous allez bien, faites comme tout à l'heure, serre la main du colonel.

Et elle serra une nouvelle fois la main du colonel car il ne l'avait toujours pas enlevé de là où elle était.

15 jours plus tard

Bureau du général Hammond

Depuis le matin, Jack avait réfléchi et avait pris une grave décision qui changerait le restant de sa vie. C'est une heure après son réveille qu'il décida d'aller en faire part à son supérieur direct : le major général Georges Hammond.

Toc, toc, toc

Hammond : Entrez !

Jack ouvrit la porte et se mit en garde à vous.

Hammond : Repos colonel ! Asseyez vous !

Jack : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Que voulez vous ?

Jack : Je venais vous parler d'une décision que je venais de prendre.

Hammond : Jack ?

Le général l'avait appelé par son prénom quand il remarqua l'air grave que Jack avait pris en lui disant "Je venais vous parler d'une décision que je venais de prendre."

Jack : Je démissionne mon général.

Hammond : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Jack : Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai assez de voir des morts au tour de moi et je ne veux plus faire de mal a personne.

Hammond : Je vous comprends colonel.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Le major Carter fait parti des membres actifs de la base à partir d'aujourd'hui et nous devons avoir un briefing tout à l'heure comme vous le savez. Vous leur annonceriez tout à l'heure.

Jack : D'accord mon général. En parlant de cela, j'aimerais que ce soit elle qui prenne en charge SG-1 je sais qu'elle en est capable.

Hammond : Je vous comprends colonel mais elle n'est que major et pas assez grader pour pouvoir prendre la direction d'une équipe tel que SG-1.

Jack : C'est pour cela que je vous donne cela mon général.

Jack lui tendit une enveloppe et sorti la lettre à l'intérieur. C'était Jack qui l'avait rédigée, il demandait à l'intérieur que son second le major Carter soit récompenser pour tous ces efforts et ainsi qu'elle puisse être faite colonel.

Hammond : Je vois que vous avez pensez à tout.

Jack : En effet, mon général.

Hammond : Je vais appeler le président tout de suite pour savoir s'il lui accorde ce droit et comme cela vous pourrez lui remettre vous-même l'insigne de colonel.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Il se leva et parti du bureau.

2 heures plus tard

Salle de briefing

Sam, Jonas et Teal'c attendaient dans la pièce l'arrivé du général et du colonel.

Pendant ce temps, le colonel était dans le bureau du général.

Jack : Mon général ?

Hammond : Le président et d'accord avec vous, il trouve que le major Carter et assez expérimenté et assez précieuse pour enfin devenir colonel et il est d'accord pour qu'elle prenne le commandement de SG-1.

Jack : C'est vrai ? J'en suis heureux pour elle.

Hammond tira le tiroir de son bureau et sorti un boite noir dans laquelle se tenait l'insigne futur de Sam et la tendit à Jack.

Hammond : Je crois qu'elle aimerait que ce soit vous qui lui donniez.

Jack : A vos ordres, mon général.

Puis ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de briefing ou Sam se mit directement en garde à vous quand ces 2 supérieurs arrivèrent.

Hammond : Repos major.

Tout le monde s'assit au tour de la table.

Hammond : C'est un briefing assez spécial que nous allons tenir aujourd'hui. En fait, le colonel aurait plusieurs choses a vous dire.

Jack : Merci mon général. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier tous au tant que vous êtes au tour de cette table pour ces années que nous avons vécus ensemble.

A ce moment, le cœur de Sam se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement, se demandant si ce qu'elle entendait annonçait ce qu'elle croyait.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : J'aimerais vous informer que j'ai décidé de repartir dans ma paisible retraite que j'avais commencé il y a 6 ans.

Personne n'osait rien dire tout le monde étant encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Jack : Je crois que j'en ai assez de cette aventure et qu'il est tant pour moi que je cède ma place aux plus jeunes.

Teal'c : Je ne comprends pas O'Neill, si vous partez, qui va vous remplacer.

Jack : J'y viens Teal'c, j'y viens. Le major Carter nous a montré depuis 6 ans maintenant qu'elle était en plus une brillante scientifique, une militaire hors pair et c'est donc à elle que revient ma place.

Sam : Comment ?

Jack : Et oui Carter, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes colonel avec les félicitations du président et aussi commandant de SG-1 et commandant en second du général.

Sam : Mais...

Jack : Il n'y a pas de mais, vous êtes la meilleur pour ce poste alors il vous revient de droit.

Sam : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Jack : Alors ne dites rien Sam.

Il lui tendit la boite noir en l'ouvrant et en lui donnant les 2 étoiles de colonel.

Jack : Vous le méritez Sam.

Sam : Merci, mon colonel.

Jack sourit.

Jack : Sachant que vous êtes colonel et qu'en plus je ne suis plus dans l'armée, je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Jack.

Sam : Merci... Jack.

Jack : Bien, je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de partir, j'espère que vous continueriez de vous amusez sans moi.

Sam, tout bas : J'en doute.

Jack : Comment ?

Sam : Non, excusez moi !

Jack : Dans ce cas, au revoir tout le monde.

Après une étreinte rallongée avec les membres de SG-1 et même Jonas, Jack parti rejoindre ses poissons pour profiter à nouveau de sa retraite.

2 mois plus tard

SG-1 venait de revenir d'une mission de routine sur P7V989. Un nouveau membre avait été ajouté car 3 personnes n'étaient pas suffisantes. C'était donc le capitaine Smith qui était venu les rejoindre.

Le général Hammond venait de faire appeler le colonel Carter pour savoir si son nouveau rôle qu'elle tenait depuis 2 mois lui convenait.

Toc, toc, toc

Hammond : Entrez !

Elle se mit en garde à vous.

Hammond : Repos colonel ! Asseyez vous !

Sam : Merci mon général. Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?

Hammond : Rien d'important colonel. Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien.

Sam : Comment cela ?

Hammond : Et bien votre nouveau commandement, le fait que Jack ne soit plus ici.

Sam : Ce va très bien mon général.

Hammond : C'est bien dans ce cas.

Sam : Oui.

Chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Hammond : Il vous manque n'est ce pas ?

Sam : Je dois avouer que ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant

Avoua-t-elle d'un air triste.

Hammond : Pourquoi n'allez vous pas le revoir ?

Sam : J'ai du travail mon général.

Hammond : Major, ça fait plus de 6 ans que vous travaillez, vous avez au moins 1 ans de vacance à rattraper alors je vous accorde largement 5 jours de permission. La prochaine mission pour SG-1 n'est prévue que dans 1 semaine.

Sam : Merci mon général, mais...

Hammond : Allez-y colonel. C'est un ordre.

Sam : Dans ce cas.

Hammond : Au revoir.

Sam : Au revoir, mon général.

Sam sorti sur bureau en se demandant toujours ce qu'il venait de lui prendre de se confier au tant à son supérieur. Elle alla donc à son vestiaire et commença à préparer ces affaires pour sortir mais ne sachant pas si elle irait ou pas voir Jack. Pour le moment, la seul chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était sortir.

Quelques heures plus tard elle était dans sa voiture depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure et était sur le bord d'un carrefour. Elle était la depuis 5 minutes et se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Continuer tout droit pour rentrer chez elle ou bien tourner à gauche pour aller voir celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 2 mois et qui lui manquait terriblement.

C'est au bout de 30 minutes qu'elle ralluma le moteur de sa voiture et mis son clignotant gauche en marche pour continuer sa route.

2 heures plus tard

Elle arriva aux abords d'une maison près d'un lac qui paraissait vide.

Elle arrête sa voiture et en descendit.

Elle tourna au tour de la maison quand elle vu que quelqu'un était allongé sur une chaise longue près d'un petit quais avec une cane à pêche à la main et un chapeau sur la tête. Elle commença à marcher en direction de l'homme et arrivé à sa hauteur elle décida de faire montrer sa présence.

Sam : Voici donc l'endroit où vous me menaciez de m'emmener !

Jack qui était au bord de l'assoupissement fût tout d'abord surprit et faillit tomber de sa chaise mais il se leva rapidement pour savoir si ce qu'il voyait était la réalité ou l'un de ces nombreux rêves qu'il faisait pendant ces après-midi de pêche.

Jack : Carter ?

Sam sourit.

Sam : Oui, en effet.

Jack : Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour ici.

Sam : Et bien il faut croire que tout peut arriver.

Jack : Venez vous asseoir.

Elle suivit Jack jusqu'à un endroit à l'abris du soleil ou il y avait 2 chaises en bois.

Jack : Asseyez vous.

Sam : Merci.

Jack : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Sam : Et bien je ne sais pas trop.

Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jack : Ho...

Dit-il en lui souriant et en se perdant lui aussi dans ces yeux.

Pendant quelques minutes, plus aucuns mots ne fût prononcés, tout le deux se regardaient dans les yeux en écoutant le bruit calme de la nature, le bruit du lac et des oiseaux qui chantaient à tu tête.

Mais Sam décida de rompre ce silence.

Sam : En fait, je sais pourquoi je suis venu ici.

Jack : Ha oui ?

Sam : Et bien avant de partir j'ai eu une petite discussion avec le général et il m'a ouvert les yeux sur certain point.

Jack : Ha oui ? Je peux savoir lesquels ?

Sam : Oui.

Dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant sur Jack.

Sam : Pour ça...

Elle prit le visage de Jack dans ces mains et l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais osé.

Jack : Wow ! Je dois avouer que...

Sam : Que ?

Jack : Que j'adore le général !

Sam lui sourit.

Sam : Moi aussi.

Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Jack : Mais je t'aime encore plus.

Sam : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Jack la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pendant que Sam essayait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Puis Sam releva doucement la tête et lui chuchota.

Sam : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Une larme commença à apparaître sur son visage mais elle disparut vite emportée par le pouce de Jack qui vint délicatement se frotter sur sa peau.

Jack : Moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il l'embrassa sur ses cheveux et la resserra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment.

* * *

Voilà comment j'imagine la fin de Stargate... maintenant c'est à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé...


End file.
